


Ode to Neil's Mouth

by Anonymous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mouth Kink, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, POV Kevin Day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What the title says.Or, Neil's been a good boy, Kevin and Andrew want to reward him.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 30
Kudos: 274
Collections: Anonymous





	Ode to Neil's Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> My mum didn't raise a quitter but she did raise a coward so this fic is posted anonymously.  
> Talking about cowards, I hope you enjoy Kevin's POV *winks*

The problem with Neil is that he’s loud.

He has a mouth on him. And it’s red, plush, spit slick from kissing. A wet dream. It looks so pretty wrapped around a cock. Sometimes Kevin has to physically restrain himself from fucking Neil’s mouth in public. Push his cock deep into Neil’s throat and watch Neil take it in, take it all in. He’s so good, so fucking good. Just knowing that him and Andrew are the only ones allowed to have him gets to Kevin’s head more than scoring a hat trick against the Ravens. That’s how gone he is for Neil’s mouth.

And it’s not just that Neil’s mouth is pretty. It’s what Neil can do with his mouth. He can destroy a player’s career (see: Riko), he can bring down the mafia (see: the mayhem of Neil’s freshman year), he can reduce Kevin to a helpless writhing mess (see: everytime Neil lets his mouth run while they’re fucking). Andrew is keeping count of how many times Kevin came in his pants after Neil told him in great detail what he wanted to do to him. Without even touching him. (For the record, Andrew is a hypocrite. Kevin sees the way Andrew’s hips stutter when Neil goads him with his words. He sees the way Andrew loses control when Neil tells him to go harder, faster, deeper.)

Neil has a filthy mouth. A gorgeous filthy mouth. And no matter how many times Andrew says he wishes he could sew it shut, he and Kevin love their boyfriend’s mouth. When they kiss him. Panting, biting and sucking. When they jerk off and come in Neil’s mouth. Open, tongue out and waiting. When they peck him on the lips before falling asleep at night. Together, even when they’re squished in Neil’s small dorm bed. Kevin’s feet off the mattress.

Another thing Neil does with his mouth is moan. Unashamed. Loud. Desperate. And it’s so hot Kevin feels like he’s liquefying from the inside everytime Neil groans in his ear. And Neil, the bastard, knows what it does to him. And to Andrew. He knows how much his boyfriends need him to show them that he loves what they’re doing, that they make him feel good. That he wants it, craves it. That he’s sure. He doesn’t hold back. There’s nothing Kevin enjoys more than seeing Neil moan in synch with Andrew’s thrusts. Getting lost in it. Getting thoroughly dicked down. Neil smiling, blissed, while Andrew fucks the breath out of him.

The problem is Neil’s mouth. 

And this is the reason why Andrew has clasped his hand over it. It’s a shame, really. But they can’t let the entire school know that they’re fucking the captain of Foxes in the locker room before his last game at Palmetto. And so Andrew is standing behind Neil, lips latched to his neck, one hand clasped over his mouth, one hand clasped on his hip. Keeping him still, or at least  trying  to keep him still. Because Kevin is kneeling on the floor and his mouth is stuffed with Neil’s cock. And Neil is writhing against Andrew, his whimpering only slightly suffocated by the hand on his mouth.

Kevin could come just at the thought that it’s his mouth who’s made Neil look like  this . He locks his eyes with Neil’s and slides his mouth down to the base, taking him all in, till he feels the head of Neil’s dick against his throat. Neil’s pupils are blown and he looks feverish with want while he moans against Andrew’s hand and sags against him. No more writhing, just putty in his boyfriends’ hands.

It had been too long, too long. Too long apart from each other. The last year of Neil at PSU and Kevin and Andrew’s first year in Denver. The video chats were not enough, not when there were thousands of miles between them. He missed the weight of Neil’s cock in his mouth. He missed sleeping next to him. He missed kissing Neil awake in the morning. But it’s over. It’s over. Just a couple of weeks and then Neil will move in with them. Just a couple of weeks.

Kevin’s mouth is full, so blissedly full. He nuzzles his nose in the auburn hairs of Neil’s happy trail and he hums around the cock in his mouth. Neil can’t hide the way his body shudders. Kevin’s pretty sure that the words spilling out of Neil’s mouth would be a litany of  Kev Kev Kev  if Andrew wasn’t muffling the sounds he’s making. Kevin’s learned the telltale signs of Neil’s building orgasm by heart. And this is one of them, he knows Neil’s close, he knows it. He hollows his cheeks, starts suck-

“Kevin, pull off.” 

It’s Andrew’s peremptory voice. Flat, deep, raspy. And Kevin frowns but he stops. Pulls off even when a gasp escapes Neil’s muffled mouth. He can’t help but have a full-body shudder when Andrew takes control.

Kevin draws his eyes to the blond man. The strong arm possessively wrapped around Neil’s tiny waist. The hickeys he left on Neil’s collarbone. The hazel eyes burning when he trails them on Kevin, still kneeling on the floor. He knows his mouth is puffy, slick with saliva and precome. He knows Andrew’s stare is fixed on it so he licks his lips. Slow. Reveling in the pleased curve of Andrew’s mouth, in the way Andrew’s gaze sears his skin.

And then Andrew says, “Neil’s been a good boy, don’t you think we should reward him, Kev?”

And oh.  Oh . Kevin knows what Andrew’s playing at.  Yes, for fuck’s sake, yes . He and Andrew had flown from Denver to Palmetto without telling Neil. It was meant to be a surprise. In the last year they’d spent apart, Neil had managed to bring the Foxes to the finals. Again. He’d stayed at the top of the exy rankings and he stayed in favour of the Moriyama. He’d also snagged a contract as a striker for the Denver Devils, Kevin and Andrew’s team. He’d worked so hard for it. He’d trained day and night. He’d trained with Kevin on Skype. The camera positioned so that it focused right on Neil’s ass and thighs. (And if Kevin’s mouth watered when he saw Neil’s lean muscles flex on screen, well then nobody had to know but Andrew who had to take care of Kevin’s boner afterwards.) 

The point is: Neil has worked so hard to get where he wanted to get. He’s worked so hard to get reunited with his boyfriends. He’d better be rewarded for it.

“Let go of his hips,” Kevin says. No hesitation. Neil’s eyes widen when he understands what‘s about to happen.

Andrew looks down at him, silently asking a question, and Kevin just nods. Yes. He is sure. Andrew’s lips tighten for a second, then he turns his head and captures Neil’s earlobe between his teeth. “I’m going to remove my hand from your mouth Neil just so you can answer my question,” Andrew says, words interspersed with little bites on the skin behind Neil’s ear. “Don’t make a noise, understood?”

Neil nods. Desperately. And Andrew removes the hand that was clasped over his mouth.

“Kevin wants you to fuck his mouth, yes or no?”

A shiver goes down Kevin’s spine. Just the thought of having Neil pushing desperately into his mouth makes his head spin. But he is waiting. For Neil to say yes. For Neil to remember how to articulate words when he’s hard and leaking precome. His cheeks red, his eyes wide and earnest. 

In fact, he does not articulate any words, he just moans. Not loud because Andrew had told him to be quiet. And probably also because the other Foxes are in the next room, thinking Neil is being mentored by his former teammates before the big game. 

Neil moans, low and throaty. Utterly lascivious. And Andrew rolls his eyes. Pretending he’s done with his idiot boyfriend even though Kevin has seen the way his clothed bulge grinded against Neil’s ass when he heard the moan.

Andrew rolls his eyes, but lets go of Neil’s hips. He covers Neil’s mouth back again and cards his free hand through Kevin’s black hair. He waits a second to make sure Kevin has no second thoughts. But Kevin is sure. When he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, Andrew pushes Kevin’s head against Neil’s groin and keeps him there. Holds him still.

Kevin fixes his eyes on his boyfriends. Neil in his jersey, flushed. Cock out and red and hard. Andrew behind him, his pupils blown and a feverish gleam in his eyes. Andrew saying “go” into Neil’s ear.

The first thrust of Neil’s cock into his mouth almost makes Kevin topple backwards. He’s grateful for Andrew’s hand, cupping the back of his head and supporting him. Keeping him right. He relaxes his throat but Neil’s following pushes into Kevin’s mouth are shallow. His hips snapping rhythmically, exercising more control than Kevin expected from a Neil who’d been teased for too long. From a Neil who hadn’t seen either of his boyfriends in months.

But Kevin wants to see Neil let go. Doesn’t care if it’s gonna hurt, if he’s going to gag and choke, he wants Neil to have this. He glances at Andrew, busy sucking on Neil’s throat - and Andrew gets it. He gets it and he grinds his clothed cock against Neil’s ass. Once, twice, three times. Neil humps back against Andrew’s body.

The next time he thrusts into Kevin’s mouth, it’s deep. Uncontrolled. The head of his cock hits the back of Kevin’s throat.  Yes, that’s it. Yes .

With Andrew behind him, Neil gets increasingly frantic. He starts fucking his mouth in earnest. Kevin can’t help but palm his groin, pressing down hard on his cock. He knows he’s gonna come in his pants and neither Andrew nor Neil are ever going to let him live it down. He doesn’t care. Not now. He fucking loves having his mouth stuffed with Neil’s dick. He only wishes they weren’t in the locker room because he wants to hear Neil say his name. And Andrew’s. He wants Neil’s filthy gorgeous noises.

Neil is a mess. He’s pushing and pushing and pushing. And Kevin’s taking it. His eyes are watering, but he’s pretty sure his lips are slightly curved into a smile around Neil’s dick. Besides, Andrew his wiping the tears away from his face with his thumb and Kevin treasures his casually affectionate gestures like gold.

Kevin is determinate to give as good as he gets. He‘s swirling his tongue around Neil’s shaft when the court bells start ringing. Five minutes before the game begins. Five minutes before the championship finals. And Neil is half naked and hard. His eyes widen in panic when he too realises what the bells mean.

Kevin is about to pull off and let Neil go, when Andrew tightens the grip on his hair. He guides Kevin’s head back against Neil’s dick and starts directing the blowjob. Neil’s eyes remain wide and panicked for a second, but then he meets Kevin’s thrusts with his own.

Kevin feels like he’s walked into another dimension. He’s being pushed in so many directions, he’s got Andrew and he’s got Neil. He’s got the hand of the world’s best goalie curled warmly around the base of his head, taking care of him, guiding him against Neil’s dicks. And he’s one of the very few people who has the keys to make Neil Josten a squirming mess. Every part of Kevin’s body is set on fire with want and need and desire. He’s never been so hard in his life and he’s never cared less about his own pleasure. He just meant to worship Neil, but he’s the one who feels blessed.

Despite his perfect athleticism on court, Neil’s thrusts are getting increasingly uncoordinated and fast and- he tries to grind against Andrew while also pushing into his mouth. He’s close. Kevin wants to see him come undone. He moans around Neil’s cock. And Neil is close, just a couple more thrusts and-

And Wymack knocks on the door.

“Neil what the fuck are you doing? The game’s about to start!”

Fuck’s sake , not Wyma- not dad, not now. Not now when Neil’s so out of it, he keeps moving into his mouth. Desperate. And it’s not like Andrew can remove his hand from Neil’s mouth and let him answer, not when he’d probably just moan outrageously. And well Kevin can’t answer with a dick in his mouth. (And what could he say?  Sorry dad, I can’t answer right now because I’m busy fucking your Captain’s brains out from his dick \- that would go over really really well.)

Andrew’s gaze shifts from the door to Kevin and his lips quirk up in a grin.  Oh shit, oh shit . He removes his hand from Kevin’s hair. Puts it between Neil’s legs and fondles his testicles till Neil’s body spasm. 

He says, “He’s coming Coach!”

And right in that moment strings of warm bitter come flood Kevin’s mouth as Neil finally  finally  comes. And comes and comes. Hips stuttering and brows furrowed. And he would probably fall to his knees if Andrew wasn’t holding him.

Kevin swallows Neil’s cum and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand while he watches his boyfriends. Andrew soothingly carding his hand through Neil’s locks. The aftershocks of the orgasm still making his body shake. Andrew kissing Neil’s brow, tender, plain affection in his eyes and asks “Still anxious about the game, junkie?”

A small laugh escapes Neil’s lips. It feels like the sound of rain after months of drought. “No, but I’d better go to the team before the game starts without me. And Wymack kills me.”

He turns his head and kisses Andrew on the lips. Soft. Slow. “Let go of me, I can stand, I promise.”

As soon as Andrew unclasps his arms from his waist, Neil yanks up his orange shorts and turns to Kevin, still on his knees in front of him. He leans in till their faces are aligned and says “Thank you babe” before he french kisses him. Licking into his mouth, licking the tase of him, biting hard on his puffed lips, making Kevin come shamelessly into his pants like a teenager. That’s why Kevin hates Neil’s mouth, thank you very much.

When Andrew realises what’s happened and tries to cover his self-satisfied smirk behind a hand - well then Kevin almost misses the days when Andrew still wore his impassive mask 24/7. Almost.

“Go and win the championship. Don’t you dare fuck up the passes we practiced together and don’t lean too heavily on your left heel, understood?” Kevin says, trying to regain his composure.

In response Neil only laughs and runs out of the locker rooms.

  


  


—

  


  


There are very few things Kevin loves more than Neil’s mouth, but one of those is watching Neil stepping into the stadium with a dopey  “I’ve just had sex” smile on his face. Another is sitting next to Andrew while they watch their idiot play exy. Their seats offer them a perfect view of the game. Of the determined look in Neil’s eyes. Of his perfect passes and his perfect goals. Of the smile he throws in their direction before he’s joined by the rest of the team when he scores the winning goal. Andrew squeezes his hand and Kevin turns to look at him while he’s staring at their boyfriend. Who’s just won the championship.  Again . Who’s going to play on their team next year. Who’s moving in with them in a couple of weeks. And oh, they’ll let him moan as loud as he wants there. Kevin kisses Andrew’s cheeks and stands up. Andrew looks a bit startled. Probably not by the fact that Kevin has kissed him without asking, Kevin knows he can. But by the fact that Kevin has kissed him. In public.

“Wanna go down and celebrate with Neil?” Kevin asks.

A pause. 

“They’ll see,” Andrew replies.

Kevin just shrugs. A small smile on his lips when Andrew lets himself be dragged downstairs.

Tomorrow the magazines will have a field day with the pictures of Neil jumping into Kevin and Andrew’s arms. His mouth stretched into the biggest brightest smile. 

Yeah, that’s how Kevin likes Neil’s mouth the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Each kudo and comment is a prayer for Wymack who’s probably put two and two together and is having a stroke.


End file.
